Someday we
by mais3
Summary: New girl comes to Odaiba High...Takari, Taiora, Mimor, Kenyako...and a special couple...NEW CHAPPIE!!!
1. Someday we part 1

Disclaimer: Hi *wave* I'm so glad that FINALLY SOMEone stumbled over my fanfic anyway, the charas from digimon and the songs do not belong to me, they have their respective owners bladybladyblah..Only Mira Nakatori is my character. This story contains Taiora, Mimoe, Takari, Kenyako and the self created . If you don't like the couples, don't flame me or blab me full about how I should pair the charas up. It's my story. Okay I don't wanna blab you full, on with the story:  
  
Someday  
  
Someday we'll be together Someday we'll be together  
  
You're far away, baby From me my love, ooh yeah An just as sure my, my baby As there are stars above I wanna say  
  
Some day we'll be together Someday, some sweet day We'll be together  
  
My love is yours, baby Right from the start, oh yeah You, you, you possess my soul now honey I know, I know you own my heart And I wanna say  
  
Someday, some sweet day We'll be together Someday, tell everybody We'll be together A long time ago, my, my sweet thing I made a big mistake honey I, said I, said goodbye Ever, since that day now All I, all I wanna do All I wanna do Is cry, cry, cry  
  
I long for you Every, every night Ooh, just to kiss your sweet lips baby Hold you ever, and ever so tight, and I wanna say  
  
Someday, some sweet day We'll be together Someday we'll be together Someday we'll be together Someday we'll be together  
  
The music faded out and the crowd was once again running wild after a concert of the "Teenage Wolves" in the gym of Odaiba high. Matt Ishida, the vocalist, senior and hottie of the year started to fear the next day, when nearly all the girls in school would again give him a run for his live. Compared to those mad fans, the seven plagues (A/N: I hope I'm talking no crap, because I'm not very religious, I don't know, if they were seven) where a pleasure.  
  
The next day in the morning: As Matt fared the day before, his fan club (which contained almost the entry girls in school) was casing him all round the schoolyard. But then he saw his best friend Tai and his girlfriend Sora standing beside the big glass door. He dashed towards them and cried frantically, "Hide me, hide me, hide me!!!!!" Tai and Sora looked at each other and then at their friend who was looking around if there was any sign of the girl-mob. Tai spoke up, "Come on, we'll hide in the boy's washroom and Sora will lead them on a false track." Just after a few seconds later the boys were gone and a bunch of girls came running towards Sora. Jun (she is the president of the 'Yamato Ishisda' fan club as if you couldn't guess), "Look girls there is Sora, let's ask her if she knows, where Matt is." As they approached her, Jun spoke calmly because she didn't want to mess with Taichi Kamiyas girlfriend as for he was one of Matt's closest friends. Jun, "Sora, did you just see where Matt went?" "Oh, yeah, he went in that direction." Sora answered and tried hard to suppress a giggle. But Jun and her friends didn't notice that, because they were already off into the direction she pointed. A few minutes later Matt and Tai came back. Matt, "Thanks a lot, if I hadn't met you, I don't want to know what would have happened." Sora, "It's all right, what are friends for." Matt, "All right, I have to go now, thanks again." Tai, "Till first period." Matt, "Yeah, till first period."  
  
In the secretary's office: A slender girl in the school uniform of Odaiba high stood in front of the secretary's writing desk, waiting to get her schedule. Her dark blonde hair which was streaked with blonde and dark brown strands was pulled into a bun. Only a few strands had worked free and she twirled them around her fingers nervously. All right Miss Kataki, these are your books and this is your schedule. You can put your books into your locker your first period starts in twenty minutes and your homeroom is on the second floor. Mira, "Thank you." With that she grabbed her books which piled over her head and went out of the office. Matt was just walking towards homeroom when he saw head cheerleader Kimberly Wong coming towards him. Mira just came out of the office when Kimberly went by. Mira was blocking her sight on Matt, so she shoved her away and Mira fell on the ground. All her books went flying and a few hit her head. Kimberly, "Hey, you freak, watch where you are going." She shouldn't have done that because just then a teacher passed by. Mr.Oji, "Miss Wong, only because you're the head cheerleader you can't act like you're alone here and shove people out of your way. Come to my office." Then he looked down towards Mira "Are you all right?" Mira, "Yes I think so, sir." And with that Mr.Oji walked away, Kimberly behind him with a mad look on her face. Inside Kimberly was boiling as she saw Matt walking towards Mira. Matt had seen all of it. He didn't like Kimberly very much. She wasn't one of the girls which followed him 24/7, but she always acted as if they were best friends and kept flirting with him. Matt thought, "I've got to help that girl, after all it's my fault that Kimberly pushed her out of the way." When Matt approached her, she was sitting on the ground rubbing her head. Mira just wanted to stand up and gather her books when a pair of shoes came to a stop in front of her. Matt looked down at her, "Hey are you hurt?" Mira looked into his face and smiled at him lightly, "No, I think, I'll live." Matt stretched a hand out to help her stand up. Mira accepted it and he pulled her up easily. Dark green locked with storm blue and if you were a bystander, you would have seen the sparkles that flew in this moment. 'Wow.she's really.wow.' Non of the two said a word, they only looked at each other for about 10 seconds. Matt was the first to break the silence, "Let me help you with your books, they are too heavy for you anyway." Mira, "But you don't have to." "No, I insist." Matt said as he started to pick up the books. "Are you new here?" Matt asked. "Yeah, my father and I just moved to Odaiba from Austria." "Wow, that's far. In which class are you?" Mira, "I don't know, I think it stands on my schedule." Matt, "Here is it, let's see..hey, that's my class." Mira, "By the way what's your name?" Matt, "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Yamato Ishida but everybody calls me Matt. What's yours?" Mira, "My name is Mira Nakatori." "How come you have a Japanese surname?" "My father married a Japanese woman and he choose to take over her surname so we would fit in better." Mira answered cheerfully. "I see." Matt and Mira made their way towards her locker to put her books in. When they arrived at homeroom, a lot of people where already in, including Tai and Sora. Tai, "Hey Matt what where you doing so long?" Matt, "Well, I.. Um." just then Sora noticed Mira standing behind Matt. Sora, "Hey, I don't know you, are you new?" Mira, "Yes, my name is Mira." Sora stretched out her hand, "My name is Sora Takenouchi." Tai took a deep bow, "Taichi Kamiya, a pleasure to meet you. My friends call me Tai." They shook hands too. Sora, "You can sit with me, if you want." Mira, "Sure, if you don't mind." Sora, "Why should I?" Mira, "Well, the girls here weren't very friendly so far, except for you." Sora noticed the plaster on her forehead, "Oh, let me guess.Kimberly?" Mira, "How did you guess?" Sora, "Well, that's not first time she hurt a girl. She is the head cheerleader an thinks she is the best, don't mind her." Just then the bell rang and Mr.Oji, who happened to be their literature teacher, walked into the class. Behind him, Kimberly entered the class and walked to her seat in front of Mira, not without giving her a dead glare. A little into the lesson Kimberly leaned back to her so that all her brown hair swished onto Miras desk. She got hit by this giant wave of perfume, and then Kimberly hissed in this really mean voice: 'FREAK' Only she said it like it had more than one syllable. Like it was spelled FUR-REEK. That made Mira very sad.  
  
So, this was the first chapter, anyway how did you like it? I know that it's not R-material at the moment, but this will definitely change.  
  
Toodles yours Tequ!ni 


	2. Someday we part 2

Hey hey, I'm back again wohoo I hope you liked my story so far. Thank you to the nice people that reviewed. But I think a few people should read the disclaimers better, I think that I told you if you don't like the couples, you shouldn't even bother flaming the story. One person did it, but the review was laughed at anyway, so I'll just continue on my merry way.  
  
And if you want to read the disclaimer, read it at chapter one.  
  
  
  
Someday we part 2  
  
Mira soon felt like a part of the group to which she was introduced to.  
  
Sora and Tai the two soccer lovebirds that always seemed to know exactly what the other one was thinking.  
  
The fashion guru Mimi and her boyfriend the soon-to-be-doctor Joe whom Mira was introduced to when he once picked Mimi up after school.  
  
Izzy the computer genius who never seemed to leave anywhere without his beloved laptop.  
  
Matt's little brother TK the young star basketball player almost every girl had a crush on, just like his brother.  
  
Kari, Tai's little sister. She's the most beautiful girl Mira had eve seen, no wonder she was TK's girlfriend. The two were such a lovely couple and always acted with a wisdom which lay far beyond their years.  
  
Tai's mini-me Davis. Probably the only one that couldn't accept that TK and Kari were a couple.  
  
Yolei and ken, the oddest couple in history. She- a vibrant whirlwind. He- a silent genius, the exact opposite of Yolei.  
  
Cody, the most reserved and wisest child that ever walked on earth's surface. (A/N: If I'm honest, I still think that he looks like a Hitler reincarnation, but hey it's not my TV show. He sucks, just like Izzy maybe more. No wait, I think they suck equally.)  
  
And last but not least Matt, a loner who seems to keep other people at arm's length for a purpose unknown to her.  
  
  
  
The other girls in school hated Mira. One reason was that she obviously didn't know the words up to date. The cheerleaders always used her as a doll on which they could spit their dirty comments.  
  
Like, "Look what she's wearing today. Another one of her long black skirts and her black sloppy pullovers. And that hair yuk! She doesn't know a good hairdresser, does she? Otherwise she wouldn't run around with this stupid braid all the time."  
  
Whenever one of the "gang" was with her, they acted as if they were best friends, but deep in her soul it hurt her, because she knew that the girls hated her.  
  
But she would say nothing.  
  
Mira feared that if Matt and the others found out what people thought of her, she would loose her only friends.  
  
The other reason why the girls in Odaiba high hated her was the fact that she was a part of the gang. She was allowed to sit at the "holy table" in the cafeteria and eat lunch with them.  
  
Today was one of those days.  
  
The jealous cheerleader-girls were having a chat on how to play a nasty prank on Mira.  
  
Kimberly shot a glare at Mira's back, "She's been with "them" far too long now. Matt belongs to me, and she gets along with him way too well."  
  
The girl next to her said, "Yeah right Kimberly, that little unattractive black-wearing bitch has to pay for stealing Matt's attention away from you."  
  
A brown haired cheerleader named Christen leaned over to Kimberly, "Okay I've got an Idea, here's what we do."  
  
At the other side of the cafeteria:  
  
Izzy was having a discussion with Ken about the reason why the "Columbia" space shuttle had this terrifying accident. Both were leaning over Izzy's laptop and were watching the video of the crash. "Look we can see here, that the."  
  
Yolei groaned and slapped her forehead as her boyfriend once again ignored her and used their only free time to analyse an accident that happened at the other side of the world.  
  
There were far more important questions like, what to wear to the spring prom (A/N: just made that up) next week.  
  
Kari also seemed to be more interested in what to wear next week than the technical super-gau the two boys were discussing.  
  
"I think I'll go for a pale pink dress or maybe a yellow one. What do you think TK?"  
  
"Well, I think that even if you wore a garbage bag, you would still look gorgeous."  
  
Kari blushed a bit, "Awww, TK you're sooo sweet." Kari leaned over to her boyfriend's face and pressed her lips against his for a few seconds. This made TK blush too.  
  
On the other end of the table Tai got these watery eyes, " *sniff* now she's all grown up *sniff* "  
  
Davis on the other side wasn't very happy to see this, "Hey TB take your hands off my girl!"  
  
Nobody listened to him anyway, but Tai noticed this statement and immediately changed his expression from oh-my-god-that's-just-so-sweet to don't-mess-with-the-eraser-Tai ,  
  
"Watch it mini-me, or I'll kick your lil' butt towards western hemisphere."  
  
Sora and Mimi had just finished looking through a magazine called Fashion World and were now chatting with Matt, "So, Matt with whom are you going to the prom?"  
  
Matt answered, "I'm not going."  
  
Mimi asked shocked and surprised, "What?! Why not?!"  
  
I'm not in the mood to be chased around by fanatic fans all evening. (A/N: Somebody's ego is a little big today eh?)  
  
"Oh I understand you."  
  
Sora looked towards Mira who looked as if she was lost in some dreamworld.  
  
"What are you going to wearMira?.Mira?!.Earth to Mira!"  
  
"Wha..What..did..you say something?" Mira shook her head and looked at Sora.  
  
"I was just wondering what are you going to wear to the prom?" Sora asked still a little concerned.  
  
Mira looked a little sad for a second but then smiled cheerfully, "Oh, the prom.I'm not going.  
  
Mimi and Sora were curious now, "Hey, why." They were interrupted by Mira, "I've gotta go now, I have P.E. in fifteen minutes, so.till later."  
  
sora and the rest of the group could only stare at her disappearing form, "Why, .that's strange, what's up with her?"  
  
Matt said, "I have P.E. too. I'll talk to her afterwards and try to find out what's wrong."  
  
He stood up and grabbed his schoolbag in process, "Till later guys." With that he waved at them and strode out the big double door, towards P.E.  
  
  
  
That was the second chapter..did you like it, hate it? Okay the beginning wasn't good but hey, that's my first fanfiction, so, don't be so hard on me.  
  
Did I mention yet that English is not my native language. I'm Austrian.so I talk german.  
  
Oh yes, did you see the nice little button down there?  
  
Yes?  
  
Well, you could click it and review,  
  
that would be very nice of you.  
  
Toodles yours Tequ!ni 


	3. Someday we part 3

New part is out...took me quite long anywayz, it would be nice if you reviewed.  
  
P.E. went by as always. The boys played soccer and the girls did gymnastics. Afterwards Matt was waiting outside the girls' locker room when Kimberly stepped out, "Oh Matt, you waited for me!" she squealed in sheer delight. " Actually, I've been waiting for Mira, have you seen her?" Matt said and took a little step back. Disappointed Kimberly answered, "She went out a few minutes ago, but say, what's so special about her anyway. Why do you keep hanging around with that looser?" "She's no looser, just a little reserved." Matt defended her.  
  
A few meters away Mira smiled to herself. She had managed to duck out with a mob of girls, just as she saw Matt coming. Now she turned around and walked into the other direction of her home.  
  
Matt cursed to himself as he walked towards the glass doors, the entrance to the school where Joe, Mimi and Sora were waiting for him. Friday was the last day of school in the week and school ended at the same time for them unlike for the others who still had a few periods to go through.  
  
Mimi jumped up and down weaving until Matt reached them. Before Mimi could ask, Matt said, "No, before you ask, no. I didn't talk to her and no, I couldn't see where she was going." Mimi's face fell, "Not again." Mimi got a thoughtful expression which was soon replaced with a shriek of knowledge, "I know!" Sora looked at her, "What?" Mimi said, "Oh nothing. Just head on without me." With that she gave Joe a peck on his cheek and sprinted off into the direction of the school again.  
  
Mimi thought by herself, "Drastic situations require drastic measures," and got a devious expression on her face. She skidded to a halt when she reached the secretary's office. Mimi knocked politely and waited for a reply then entered.  
  
The secretary looked at her, "What can I do for you young lady? " "Well, " Mimi answered in a syrupy voice. "I've found a book today which belongs to a Mira Kataki. She's in my Geometry class and we have a test tomorrow. You see, I've been meaning to give it back to her, but I couldn't find her today, so I was hoping that you could give me her address, so I can give it back to her."  
  
The secretary was looking at her, and smiled, "Normally I don't give away the addresses of pupils, but I'll make an exception because of your good intention." Mimi smiled, "Thank you."  
  
The secretary adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and typed away on her computer, then jotted down the address on a note paper and handed it Mimi. "Thank you very much, and a nice day."  
  
Mimi went outside and grinned to herself, "I can't believe that that old quail believed my story." A plane started to form in the back of her head while she walked home.  
  
At three o'clock sharp Mimi left her house and walked down all the way to Sakura and Francine street, house number three, apartment 26. She wore a pair of pink capris, and a matching white T-shirt with a yellow star on it. It was pretty hot outside, so she had put on her hi-heel-sandals and her blue sunglasses.  
  
(A/N: Yes , the PARK. I decided not to name it, or else it would end up as Sakura park.) "Time for old Mimi Taikawa to play matchmaker.  
  
Si, plz R&R 


	4. Someday we part 4

Wow, that took me......bah who cares....I've had sooooooo little time to write, my best friend and me went to one party after another, my hands are so full of pistils, that I feel like a piece of controlled meat. Then there were the summer holidays, blahdyblahdyblah. Anywayz.on with the story:  
  
Mimi stopped in front of a big apartment building. "Wow, looks really nice."Mimi took off her sunglasses and went towards the door. A geeky looking guy in a blue uniform opened the huge glass door for her. "Welcome. I see that you're a visitor, please proceed to the receptionist," the guy said while bowing. 'Cool, I feel like in a hotel.' Mimi went over to the woman behind the big reception table. The woman smiled at her " Hello miss, what can I do for you?"  
  
Mimi said "I'm here to see Mira Nakatori." "Ah, yes, that would be Apartment 26. Please wait a moment, so I can ask for permission. May I know your name please?" "My name is Mimi Taikawa." "Very well."  
  
The woman picked up a cordless phone and punched the number of Mira's apartment in on keypad. Then she started to speak in a foreign language, "Guten Tag Miss Nakatori. Hier ist eine junge Dame namens Mimi Taikawa, die sie gerne besuchen würde, soll ich sie wieder wegschicken?" Mimi could hear a sigh through the phone, "Nein, ist schon okay, lassen sie sie rauf." Mira answered on the other end of the line and hung up.  
  
The woman smiled at her, "Miss Nakatori is waiting for you, please enter the elevator over there. Mimi nodded, "Jolly good. Bye." She walked over to the elevator, passing a security guy on a chair that was eyeing her suspiciously. The silver door opened and another geeky looking guy in a blue uniform asked her, "Which apartment?" Mimi answered, "26 please." The guy nodded and pressed the button.  
  
The elevator stopped and the guy bowed as the doors opened, "We're here.apartment 26, Nakatori." Mimi's eyes widened at the sight. She stepped out and was greeted by a throughout sight of Odaiba. The windows went from the ceiling to the ground and filled out the whole wall at the opposite of the elevator. She was in a huge living room, filled with the most different pieces of furniture. Beside a rustic wooden trunk was a brand new Ikea glass cupboard with hand made wine glasses in it.  
  
The round dining table with its chairs seemed to be from the middle of the last century. The cupboard with the cutlery was made out of dark massive wood and had 1711 carved into it. The black leather couch beside the big flat screen TV seemed new. The beautiful table before it seemed as if it had lived through three wars.  
  
But it were also the little things that fascinated her. An old golden porcelain pot filled with stones, collected on many journeys in all different countries. On the walls were modern pictures, old portraits with golden frames and in between African masks and Spanish dolls. Everywhere stood candleholder made of sterlingsilver with colourful candles in them. The most amazing was the big chandelier above the dining table. It looked like it was taken from an old castle in the times where knights rode into battles on horseback and everybody believed in witches.  
  
Mimi was amazed and that wasn't always the case with her. "Ahem." Mimi whirled around and saw Mira with a small smile on her face. " Mimi said, "Hi, I hope you don't mind that I came?" Mira shook her head, "No, I'm actually glad that you came. I'm alone most of the time." "Aren't your parents at home?" Mimi asked. "No, they're never home more than two days in a row. They travel a lot because of their jobs."  
  
"That would explain your furniture. It must have cost a fortune. Not even we have such an expensive apartment, and my parents are one of the richest in Odaiba." Mimi stated without jealousy. Mira laughed nervously, "That's the reason why my parents don't want too much visitors. Um.want to go to my room? I can't let you stand here the whole time."  
  
Mimi nodded eagerly, "I'd love to!" "Then come on." Mira gestured with her hand to follow her. They went through a short corridor . it looked like the living room, with many souvenirs and even a statue of the god Anubis. The walls were covered with a hundred different pictures of places all over the earth. The Khmer ruins in Kambodscha, the Niagara falls, the Eiffel tower in Paris and other things like family and wedding pictures. A few were of Mira's childhood and her parents.  
  
On the end of the corridor was an old wooden door which Mira opened. She stepped aside and let Mimi in. Mimi looked around , "Wow, you've got a really cool room."  
  
It was painted in red and the curtains were white with roses on them and trailed down to the ground on every side of the two big windows. The ground was wood and a Persian carpet was in front of the big four poster bed. It too had colourful curtains on it that could be drawn at night. The bed sheet had a zebra design on it and there were all sorts of cushions on it. The furniture was like in the rooms earlier. Old mixed with new and of every origin. A white writing desk with gold fittings. The computer was turned on and she could see all kinds of music data's being downloaded.  
  
The wall beside the door was taken with a very big cupboard obviously full of clothes. Beside the hi-fi system was a flat screen TV and the wall around it was full of all kinds of CD's. The walls were full of concert posters of bands like: Red hot chilli peppers, Avril Lavigne, Pink, Wheatus and Blink 182. Mimi got a big smile on her face when she spotted a poster of the Teenage Wolves with Matt in the front.  
  
Left to the door was what Mimi would call her paradise. A table with all kinds of make up, hair things and perfumes on it. On a polished piece of root hung all different sorts of jewellery.  
  
"Sit down and make yourself comfortable." Mira in directed her to a dark blue couch at the window. On the glass table were all sorts of magazines, like Vogue and Cosmopolitan.  
  
Mira sat down opposite of her in a matching white couch. "I don't want to be rude, but why are you here?" Mimi snapped out of the dream like state, "Oh, I totally forgot. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to a party with us tonight. Matt had wanted to ask you earlier, but he couldn't find you." Mira's face lit up, "A party? I'd love to. Where is it?" "In the old music store in the western part of Odaiba."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." "That's just so cool, the others will be very surprised, "Mimi squealed in sheer delight. " "Do I have time to dye my hair?" Mira asked. Mimi said, "It's three thirty now. The party starts at eight o'clock." Mira said, "Then we've got plenty of time." "Plenty of time, that's only five hours. Come on let's get started. "Mimi said, looking at Mira as if she had sprouted wings.  
  
Half an hour later both were sitting in the same places like before, only that Mira had a towel wrapped on her head. Both of them were reading one of the magazines from the table and Avril Lavigne was blasting the hi-fi system. Mira looked up from her magazine, "Mimi do you have any clothes with you?" Mimi closed the magazine and put it on the table, "No, I didn't know if you would come, so I left them at home."  
  
"You can borrow my clothes and make-up if you want, " Mira said standing up and walking over to the cupboard, "come here." Mimi stood up and nodded eagerly, "That would be cool, so I don't have to go home and get ready there." Mira opened the cupboard door at the very left and stepped aside. Mimi's eyes grew wide. "Woooow. This looks like Kylie Minogue's closet."  
  
Then Mimi noticed the pictures on the inside of the cupboard door. There were around ten photos of a band at a concert and at parties. Mimi looked at Mira, who had a nervous grin on her face and then again at a picture of a girl on a stage with a microphone in her hands. She really looked like Mira, the girl on the photo had red hair and Mira's had looked like it had been dyed red once.  
  
"That.is that you?." Mimi asked. "Um.yes, that's me. I've been in a band before we moved here. These are my friends Cathrin, Brian, Thomas and Leon. I guess that explains the clothes." Mimi thought, 'How very interesting.' Mira started to feel uneasy, "Why are you looking at me, as if I was an alien? Don't you want to find something for the party?" Mimi grinned, "Sure." And started to look through the closet until she found something she liked. It was a tiger-look dress and the straps were to knot behind the neck. "Could I borrow this one?" "Yeah, sure whatever you like." Mira said happily. Mimi said, "Now, we've go to wash out the hair dye before they become black."  
  
Both girls went to the beautiful bathroom and washed Mira's hair. Mimi grinned deviously at her, "Can I do your hair?" Mira said, "Only if I can do yours." "Okay, deal." An hour later both girls had their hair done. Mira's was now dark brown and in corkscrew curls while Mimi's nearly went down to her waist and was perfectly smooth.  
  
"That's awesome, I've never had it that way before. I like it that way." Mimi exclaimed. Mira smiled, "My friend Cathrin and I did that too before every party. You know dressing and doing each other's hair." Oh my god, we've still to get dressed and put on our make-up. Well, yours." Mimi said.  
  
The rest of the time went by and in the end the two stood in front of Mira's full length mirror dressed and all. They looked gorgeous. Mimi had on the tiger look dress, pearl earrings and matching black hi heels (Mira's). And Mira had on a red tube top, a black skirt that went to her knees with two very high slits and a pair of long black hi heel boots. Both had make up on their faces. Mimi's was a mix op pink and brown and Mira's was black with blood red lipstick.  
  
"We look so good!" Mimi said delighted, then added half whispering, "Matt will drop dead if he sees her." "What did you say Mimi?" "Uh, nothing. Let's get going it's eight thirty already." Mimi said. "Okay then, let's go."  
  
Phew, that took me quite long to write, you know! Hope you liked it a tad bit. Please review would you?  
  
It helps me a lot to know you're still reading this.  
  
The next part will be the party and things heaten up a little.  
  
Toodles, yours Tequ!ni 


End file.
